The Journey Continues
by TheCliff
Summary: With the league and Kalos crisis over Ash finds himself unable to decide what to do next. Cover by NoVaNoah on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Pokémon!

The awe-inspiring, mysterious and powerful world of Pokémon, in all of its many shapes and forms! A wealth of creatures that grace every nook and cranny of our beautiful planet in numbers that may never be truly known in their entirety!

Some, masters of the heavens above; caretakers and helpmates of the earth below; watchful eyes and ears throughout recorded history, and beyond! Living shoulder to shoulder with people, while others live solitary lives in their natural environment.

And then, there are Pokémon who form vast communities; all expressing life in their own unique way! Setting off larger than life, breathtaking forms with equal majesty in miniature.

The world of Pokémon truly is a world of wonder!

Capturing the fantasy of many, including a certain young man who, along with his partner Pikachu, is battling his way to attain the title of Pokémon Master! A journey of adventure, hard work, and training, shared with friends; with new friends around every corner, and new experiences at every turn.

Case in point, the newest adventure dead ahead!  
The Sinnoh region where new but ancient powers are awakening, Threating the very destruction of the World.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey home

Our hero, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, after his close loss to Alan at the Kalos League and The near destruction of the region, is getting ready to leave for home.

"I can't believe you're leaving after all this time, Ash." Said Serena clearly feeling down.

"Our adventures had to end someday Serena but don't worry we'll all meet again." Ash said reassuringly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right." She said with a smile on her face.

"So Ash what's next?" Clément asked.

"Well I'm not sure we have challenged the main six leagues, I heard that a new league is being set up on some tropical islands but they don't plan to open it until next year." Ash sighed "Maybe I should take some time off from traveling and spend some time home training all of my Pokémon. What do you think buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried encouragingly.

Just then an announcement interrupted the group

"Will all passengers for flight KL-003 please make their way to terminal six."

"Oh that's me!" Serena said "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Ash, Clément, and Bonnie Said  
Serena made to go towards a set of escalators but a sudden burst of bravery made her face the group "Oh one last thing" she said running towards Ash. She went up to the oblivious trainer leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Clément was shocked, Bonnie began celebrating and ash hardly reacted but Serena did notice his lips melt into a smile under her own. And without another word she left, off to pursue her dreams.

"Bye Serena" Ash whispered.

"Well, we have a couple hours why don't we get something to eat." Clément said quickly overcoming his embarrassment after witnessing that.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Bonnie, the excitable child said.

"Dedenne!" the fairy type added.

* * *

Sometime later the trio was sat around a table discussing their plans for the future when an idea sprang to ash's mind.

"I know what we will do, let's get everyone together!"

"Pika?" The mouse Pokémon said clearly confused.

"Let's go find every Pokémon that's not currently on the ranch, Charizard, Squirtle, Piggott, and Primape. Let's get them all together and all train together."

"Pika!" his companion said clearly liking this idea.

Once again an announcement interrupted the conversation

"Calling passengers for flight KA-025 to terminal 4" The group stood up.

"Right then this is where we leave you." Ash said giving his friends a hug

They said their goodbyes and before Ash knew it he was on the plane.

* * *

Once they were in the air Ash got out the X-transceiver Serena had practically forced him to buy, so that they could stay in contact. He scrolled down the list of contacts and stopped once he found what he was looking for. The screen read Liza, pressing the call button. A holographic display sprang to life as a familiar face appeared in its's mirage.

"Oh hi, Ash! What can I do for you?"

"Hello Liza, I was wondering if Charizard would be interested in coming back to the ranch for some team training?"

"Oh I'm sure he would love that, he has become the strongest he can possibly be by training here, in fact, he's been restless recently. Getting out would do him some good"

"Great! I'll contact you once we get to Pallet." Ash hung up and then contacted Primape's Trainer asking the same. Once that was done Ash decided to get some sleep before they would arrive in Kanto. So he drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

 **Well that's the first two chapters done and uploaded I'm working on the 3rd currently and it will be uploaded within a day or two.**

 **and if anyone finds any grammatical errors or has some constructive feedback let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home

"This is your captain speaking we are about to enter a storm, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts." As the passengers strapped themselves in, the aircraft hit the first pocket of turbulence, more and more waves of turbulence hit the air craft, Ash heard a snapping sound as the plane shook violently. Suddenly the roof was torn off by the violent shaking, Ash Looked up in front of them was a mountain, at the peak stood a white Pokémon, it let out a mighty cry!

Dodogyuuun!

"Pika Pikapi!" Ash woke up being shocked by Pikachu.

"Oh hey, buddy guess I just had a bad dream." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"This is your captain speaking, we are about to begin our approach to Viridian City airport, please return to your seats and put on your seat belts."

"Right then Pikachu we'll be home before you know it!" Ash said excitedly forgetting about the strange dream he had. Before he knew it they were down on the ground and had collected their luggage and had set off onto route 1. "peaceful isn't Pikachu?"

"Pika?"

"It's nice to have some peace and quiet after all the mayhem that has been happening." His companion nodded. Suddenly Ash felt the weight of his friend leave his shoulder

"Pika!" ash turned around in time to see a red robotic arm drag his friend into the tree line.

"Who's there?" he shouted anger clearly in his voice. Three figures slowly walked out of the trees, with Pikachu in a cage.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Team rocket! I should have known you wouldn't be far!" the trainer shouted angrily.

"Well, of course, you twerp!" said the purple haired women.

"And don't think of trying anything, we know you sent the rest of your Pokémon to the ranch." _They were right, what could he do alone? But still, he couldn't just let them take Pikachu._ Just then ash heard something coming from behind.

"OOOOTTTTTTT!"

A mighty bird came soaring in, ash side stepped as the bird went past him, it was a Pidgeot, team rocket scrambled to get out of the way and in the process threw the cage up by mistake, the bird's wings glowed and turned into steel. They cut through the cage releasing Pikachu, who landed on its back. It Landed in front of Ash protectively.

"Is that you Pidgeot?" it nodded its head. _Wow, it's been a long time_. He turned to the trio of thieves with a scowl on his face, he did not look happy "Nearly 7 years, and not once have you seceded. When will you quit? Leave now and never come back, or the next time you blast off you won't land again, understand?" the trio nodded and then ran never looking back. He sighed, he didn't like acting like that but you can only give people so many chances before you just have to accept that they are bad. "Hey Pidgeot, it's been a long time. How have you been?" she greeted the young trainer happily. Then she lowered her back, gesturing for Ash to climb on.

The quietness of Pallet town was disrupted by the fast movements of a bird Pokémon and its laughing trainer. Said Pokémon swooped down and landed in the garden of a small white wooden house. The owner of said house a lady in her 30s with brown hair, went outside looking to see what all the noise was. Her eyes lit up when she saw the trainer dismounting the bird

"Ash!" she yelled as she sprinted towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mum! You're crushing me." She let go of him.

"well sorry dear, but you can hardly expect me not to when you're away for so long."

"Don't worry I think I'm going to be back for much longer this time." Delia smiled, it was good to know she would get to see more of her boy.

"Why don't you come in? I'll make some lunch and you can tell me all about your journey."

The food she made was amazing, an assortment of sandwiches, some soup and a salad. Clément's cooking was good but not even Brock could beat his mother's food. As they ate Ash began telling his mother about his travels.

"The first thing I did when I got to Kalos was to go straight to the Limouse City gym, but you had to have three badges to challenge it. So I got electrocuted and ejected from the gym…" Delia listened intently one disrupting him to ask questions. Ash went on to talk about the rouge Garchomp, his friends and all the people and Pokémon he met along the way. Including bond evolution and the league "It was a really close battle and I almost won, but in the end, Alian's Charizard was better. It stings, I mean to put in all that work and to assemble my strongest team ever but to still not win. It's disappointing but you got to put on a brave face and congratulate your opponent." He, of course, went on to explain about team flare and squishy being the legendary Pokémon Zygarde. "But now I want to stay a while and train my Pokémon together. Next time I'm going to win!"

 **Well, that's another chapter done I think it's the longest chapter I have ever written. once I upload this I'm going to add some cover art, credit for said art goes to NoVaNoah on deviant art.** **gallery/**

 **Also, I would like to say thanks to a someone called Kiono on Discord, he/she helped me to develop ideas for this chapter improving it immensely.**


End file.
